1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire connector, and more particularly to the wire connector capable of connecting two wires quickly to shorten the assembling process and improve the assembling efficiency and market competitiveness.
2. Description of the Related Art
In daily life, there is always a need to connect a wire particularly an electric wire (such as a power wire or a signal line) for extensions or split connections. Therefore, it is very common to connect two electric wires. At early stage, connecting means such as bolts or rivets are used for connecting the wires, and objects such as connectors are developed later. For example, an “INSTANT INSERTION AND EXTRACTABLE WIRE CONNECTOR” as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,607,934 is a connector used for connecting the electric wires.
The wire connector as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,607,934 comprises a shell, a clip, at least two wire extracting chunks, an insert and a cover. In an operation of connecting electric wires, it is necessary to process both ends of a wire to form bare ends before inserting the wire into a connector. The electric wire cannot be connected if the two ends of the electric wire are processed into bare ends, and this is the major drawback of the conventional electric wire connector. While everyone is busy at work, it is cumbersome to process the ends of the electric wire into bare ends, not just wasting time, but also lowering the assembling efficiency and the market competitiveness.